1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a method for removing liquid from a mixture of liquid and solid matter, whereby the mixture is led over one or more casings by means of a conveyor belt which is pervious to liquid, whereby during first periods of an operation in which said casing(s) and said conveyor belt are stationary with respect to each other and in which a sub-atmospheric pressure is maintained in said casing(s), are alternated with second periods in which a relative movement between the conveyor belt and the casing(s) is effected and the pressure in the casing(s) is kept at that of the surrounding atmosphere.
2. Discussion of the Background:
Such a method can be derived from FR-A-2,194,466. Said known device is satisfactory by itself, but in a number of cases it may be desirable to effect an even better removal of liquid from a mixture of liquid and solid matter.